Complications
by Bookgirl001
Summary: Will percy remember Annabeth? Or will he remember her but will want another girl? This is my version of the reunion, how the romans and greeks settle down with each other, and how they fight Gaea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**Will Percy remember Annabeth? Or will he remember her but will want another girl? This is my version of the reunion, how the Romans and Greeks settle down with each other**__**, **__**and how they fight Gaea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of Percy Jackson and Greek mythology except the new characters I create and the turns this story takes.**_

(Annabeth's POV)

Annabeth had never been so restless in her life….ADHD didn't help much either. She just couldn't wait on the deck of the ship Argo II doing nothing but wondering whether she was going to see her seaweed brain or not. Did it seem too good to be true?

Even if he was miraculously at the roman camp, there was still the inevitable question, would he still want to be hers? Did he even remember her? Logic told Annabeth that he did. After all Jason had remembered his past, but what if Percy didn't want to remember her? What if he was happy in the roman camp and had forgotten the joys of Camp half-blood? Or maybe he simply wouldn't remember her because of Hera's cruelty. Yes, Jason had been given his memories back but then Hera didn't have anything against him, did she? Not that Annabeth knew of anyway. Hera seemed to hate Annabeth's very guts. Annabeth knew that erasing Percy's memories to make her suffer was exactly the sort of thing Hera would do.

Or maybe he did remember her, but had found someone else far better. Perhaps, some daughter of Aphrodite? Or maybe another daughter of Athena, Percy had seemed to like her grey eyes.

They had dated for only a month, what would change in eight more months? Annabeth didn't know what to think, which was a completely new experience for her.

Part of her wanted to punch him so hard, but another part of her just wanted to hug him tight and whisper in his ear how much she has missed him.

She sighed as the cool wind blew through her blonde hair. She closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes as the she heard somebody breathing next to her. She looked into the beautiful but anxious face of Piper.

"Nervous?" she asked.

Annabeth simply shrugged, not trusting her voice. She could understand how Piper felt. There was definitely somebody waiting for Jason at Camp Jupiter. She didn't know how it felt to have fake memories planted in someone's mind, but she guessed it wouldn't feel good. She knew Piper was hurt and confused. Honestly, who wouldn't be?

_Love is seriously complicated. Curse Aphrodite._

Piper and Annabeth looked at the ocean, both waiting to see if their love lives were about to get unraveled or a lot more complicated.

(Pagebreak- Percy's POV)

I was sitting on the hill, all alone. Ever since I had drunk the gorgon's blood, memories of my past had been coming back to me in bits and pieces. Now I remembered almost everything, though still some parts were slightly hazy. I remembered how Annabeth kissed me every time I did something stupid, and how she had taken a knife for me. I also remembered her pulling my life string in the river Styx. I shivered. Unfortunately, I didn't have that kind of immunity anymore, though my Achilles'' heel still tingled slightly when touched.

Things were different for me at Camp Jupiter, than it had been in Camp Half-Blood. Neptune was treated differently- with a lot less respect. Sons of Neptune were feared. They were supposed to be an omen of bad luck. Personally, I liked being a son of Poseidon far better than a son of Neptune.

I sighed. In a while I would be seeing _her_ once again. Nobody was sure when the Greek ship would land but I could tell it was getting closer and would be here soon.

There was a question that definitely lingered in my mind. I wasn't sure if I loved her anymore. I did miss her, but did I feel the same way I had felt about her before all this rubbish had happened? I wasn't even sure whether I wanted Annabeth to know that I remembered everything. Maybe it was better for us- at least for me- to see her again and decide whether I still loved her. Heck, I could die for her…but I wasn't sure if I felt sisterly or the _other_ way.

I remembered Aphrodite telling me that she was going to make it extra difficult for me at the romance department, just because she liked me. I still remembered Calypso. How I'd thought that she would be the biggest _what if_ of my life. In a way I still found that true. What if I actually had stayed in that island with her? Forever, just like she has asked me to? Sure, I would have missed everybody but then I could have escaped the prophecy. I could have escaped battling Gaea, but now it was impossible to avoid, I had to fight that earth goddess.

What about Reyna? No, I didn't feel anything for her, definitely not. What about her and Jason? Reyna didn't feel anything much for Jason, did she? After all, she had expressed her interest in me. Had maybe Jason and Annabeth gotten together? I had disappeared for eight months, what kind of boyfriend does that? I had to admit the idea of Jason with Annabeth did make me feel jealous. I was pretty sure there was something in me for her, but it was hard to establish my feelings firmly in the dark. I hadn't seen her for eight entire months.

I sat there dreaming of her stormy grey eyes, the way they pierced through you, giving you the feeling that you were going through some exam of hers. I had always loved the way she looked while she was sleeping and the way she laughed when I did something idiotic. I also remembered the moment when Annabeth had thought I was dead for almost two weeks. I'd seen her then. Her eyes had been red and her face had looked hollow and gaunt. Of course, she still looked beautiful but it had been like she was lifeless. That memory haunted me till this moment.

I didn't want Annabeth to think I'd left her like Luke had. My instinct was telling me, a part of Annabeth would always love Luke. Whether like a brother or not, I wasn't so sure.

Annabeth wasn't the only thing I missed from my past life with the Greeks. There was Grover, the new Pan. He had always been there for me. There was Chiron, Nico, Thalia and even Clarisse. Though sometimes, I just missed the strawberry fields or, Mr. D cursing at some new camper, always managing to remember to forget the camper's name.

_Peter Johnson and Annabelle._I chuckled.

_There's going to be a hell lot of drama once the Greek ship docks in…_

And with that thought I closed my eyes, trying to get some peace, since it seemed so hard to get. Whether it was the Titans or Gaea or just my thoughts…there was always some disturbing piece of trouble waiting for me somewhere.

_**Hey, so this is my very first fan fiction story. How is it? Good or bad? Feel free to put anything in your review, I like to improve myself : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

I watched, standing alone as _Argo II_ docked in. I wasn't standing with the rest of the Romans, I was a bit closer to the ship and I was unarmed, unlike the others. They had raised their eyebrows skeptically at this, but had said nothing at all.

And I was also wearing a _toga_. It was something I definitely didn't want Annabeth to see me in.

The first figure I saw run out of the ship was a pretty blonde's with grey eyes.

My heart jumped.

_It's her._

She scanned the crowd quickly, her eyes resting on each camper for a second before looking at the next. Then her searching eyes finally found me.

She ran to me swiftly. I could tell she was exhausted and had suffered from long sleepless nights. This made me examine her face anxiously for any signs of an illness. After a thorough inspection, I concluded she was healthy, just distressed.

She stopped a foot or so away, analyzing me, like I was the enemy she was unsure of.

Ignoring the pain inside me at the thought of me being the enemy, I smiled at her.

She ran towards me, and I took a quick breath. I prepared myself for the worst.

Annabeth punched me hard on my arm and screamed frantically," Where were you? What in Hades is wrong with you?"

"Ow!" I exclaimed loudly." That hurt, Annabeth!"

"Wait, you remember my name? But how are you hurt? You bathed in the river you moron!"

"Calm down, Wise Girl. How could I ever forget you?"

"Shut up, you stupid Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth nearly screeched with tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying? Please don't…" I whispered softly, trying hide my shock and make my voice comforting.

"I just missed you so much" Annabeth sobbed. She punched me in the gut once again.

_Dang, I forgot how hard she can hit._

"Ouch! What in the name of gods was that for?" I cried.

"For making me miss you!"

I nearly laughed. I put an arm around a waist and cupped her face with my other.

"I missed you too, my wise girl"

I pressed my lips softly to hers making Annabeth sigh in contentment.

"Did you lose your Achilles' curse?" Annabeth asked pulling away.

"Yep.", I answered her." A price I had to pay to enter the roman camp."

"Did you meet any girls?" she asked hesitantly, looking down.

I raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

_Is she actually jealous?_I smiled. _How adorable._

I decided to tease her.

"There is this one girl I met. Long before. And I can't stop thinking about her."

"WHAT!"She yelled.

"I am sorry, but I really miss her whenever I'm not with her. She has such beautiful eyes and a pretty face."

Annabeth pouted, daring me to go on.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You want to know her name?"

Annabeth glared at me. She couldn't seem to believe I had the guts to talk to her like this.

"Annabeth Chase.", I breathed in her ear.

She smiled a breathtaking smile, and in that moment I knew my heart belonged to her and nobody else. I had been a fool to think otherwise and doubt my feelings.

"You are such a seaweed brain" she sighed.

I chuckled. "Aren't I your seaweed brain?"

She just kissed me, instead of giving me an answer. We pulled away from each other, as we remembered where we were. I had to introduce her to the Romans. And neither, had I met the other Greeks, but I wanted some time for us before anything else.

I grabbed her hand and dragged to the Athena temple. Maybe she wanted to see that.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To your mother's temple. In Rome she's called-"

"Minerva. I know."

I laughed. Of course she knew.

"I thought you'd like to see the architecture." I shrugged.

"You actually thought right, for once." She teased.

I winked at her.

(Pagebreak)

I waited for her, outside Minerva's temple. Annabeth had gone in a few minutes ago and she had wanted to go alone. Though I hadn't wanted to leave her hand, after living without it's warmth for so long I had shrugged like it was nothing. She needed her space. After all, even I did need some time to think and decide how I was going to play this out.

The prophecy that Ella had recited seemed embedded in my brain. It felt as if the words had sharp claws or pointed edges. They seemed to sting every time I thought about them. It was a painful way to remind me that I had to tell Annabeth about her prophecy.

_Wisdom's Daughter walks alone. The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome._

I decided Annabeth had to know about the prophecy. She was the smart one and besides the prophecy was about her. She had a right to know about it. I just wanted to give her some time to settle down first before dumping it all on her.

Every demigod hated prophecies. They had twisted meanings and they never came true the way you expected them to. We all had spent many a night pondering on every possible meaning of The Great Prophecy. In the end, I hadn't even been the real hero my prophecy had talked about. It was confusing. Even gods despised them, and with good reason.

Because of the stupid Great Prophecy, the Big Three had had to make a pact on the river Styx, promising not to have any more demigod kids with mortals. Of course that had just turned out_brilliantly._All three of them- Hades, Poseidon and Zeus had fallen off the wagon.

Bianca and Nico, children of Hades had been sent to the Lotus Casino, for half a century. Thalia, daughter of Zeus had been turned into a pine tree, and me? My mom had to marry the most disgusting pig ever to mask my demigod smell. I had been blamed for stealing the lightning bolt before I even knew who my dad was or that the gods existed. I had made a lot of titan enemies and not all gods exactly adored me. I had been the child of The Great Prophecy. I'd had to make a decision that would either tear down Olympus or save it. I'd really been through a lot.

Yeah, we all had rotten luck. Every time something new and problematic happened, something that kept me awake all night, worrying. Not that my dreams were any more relaxing than my thoughts. Demigod dreams sucked. None of us could ever catch a break.

Even Annabeth had been through hell. (Literally, now that I thought about it) She had run away at seven, had found Luke and Thalia and had befriended them. Thalia had gotten herself turned into a tree and Luke had betrayed her by joining the evil forces. Then I came along and we had fought loads of monsters together. I even remembered Rachel. Annabeth had surely been hurt over that too.

Suddenly I was aware of Annabeth's finger poking me lightly on my arm, waking me up from my reverie.

"Dreaming Seaweed Brain?" She teased.

I smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders. Then I sighed, and looked straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I need to tell you something important."

Annabeth's eyes widened, in fear of the sincere tone my voice was in. She nodded quickly, waiting for me to go on.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. I wasn't sure where exactly to start.

"Just spit out", she whispered.

I nodded and began, "There's been a prophecy. We think it's about you."

I could see slight relief in her eyes that this was about _her_ and not anybody else. If anyone was going to get hurt it was her. She obviously didn't care about herself.

I stopped for a moment to think. Maybe it was better if Ella told her?

"I think it's better if I just show you."I decided.

Annabeth was quiet for a moment.

"Wise Girl?" I asked in a worried voice.

She hushed me and I knew she was thinking ferociously. I could practically hear her brain working.

Then she mumbled in a shaky voice," I'll take just a second."

She ran up the stairs of the temple again. I watched her kneel on the floor and close her eyes.

She stayed like that for what seemed like hours to me. It was probably just ten minutes, stupid ADHD.

Then she slowly came out, like if she walked too fast she would fall.

"Sorry. I just needed to…" She let her sentence trail away.

I nodded to let her know that I understood and that it was okay. I didn't trust my voice.

"Come with me. I'll show what I meant by the prophecy." I said grabbing her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I was feeling really bad before coz I got only one review for my last chapter but then I read a story with 15 chapters and only v10 reviews. And I have like 6 reviews with 4 chps. Which is pretty good. So that's why I didn't update before. I was waiting but looks like im not getting any more reviews.**

Still holding Annabeth's hand, I dragged her to where Ella was. When we reached I opened my mouth to speak to the bird but Ella cut me off.

" Daughter of Wisdom! Daughter of Wisdom! ",she cackled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and waited.

I looked at Ella expectantly.

"_Wisdom's Daughter walks alone. The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome."_

Annabeth questioned me, "Does she mean me?"

I nodded.

Annabeth frowned. "The Mark of Athena? Does she mean my mother's symbol of power? Or maybe her sacred animal? Her symbol of power is the Aegis. It turns people to stone. Or maybe the prophecy means an owl? But how could an owl or the Aegis burn through a city?"

I shrugged and said, "Wise Girl, I have absolutely no idea."

She ignored me. ," And what do you mean by I walk alone? Why would I be alone? Do I walk alone in Rome or what? But where is everybody else? Why the Hades am I alone! Where are you?"

I whispered softly," Annabeth I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you, I promise."

Annabeth looked at me. She seemed to remember that I was there, standing right next to her.

" I hate prophecies.", she grumbled, irritably.

"I know." ,I sighed.

"What do we do?", she asked.

"Right now I'm going to introduce you to the Romans. Reyna would want to meet you.", I smiled.

She nodded slightly and we walked to where the Romans were.

"Percy?", Annabeth asked." Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the name of gods are you wearing?"

I blushed and looked down. " It's a Toga. The Romans wear it.", I explained.

Annabeth laughed.

We soon reached where Reyna was standing.

"Reyna, this is Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena. Annabeth- Reyna. Daughter of Bellona and Praetor."

Reyna and Annabeth looked at each other. Annabeth held a hand out and Reyna shook it cautiously. They both let go of each other's hand extremely quickly.

" I need to take care of some business.", Reyna said in an icy voice. I frowned. What was her problem?

She stalked off. I turned to Annabeth who was staring after her.

"Sorry", I apologized. " I guess she has a hard time trusting people."

Annabeth shrugged like it was nothing.

"Hey, you want to see my cabin?"

"Sure thing, Seaweed Brain.", she smiled.

I smiled and took her to my cabin. She collapsed on the bed.

I laughed.

"Sorry I'm a bit tired. You mind?", she asked.

I shook my head and sat on the bed with her. She rested her neck on my shoulder and I tightened my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for some time until I remembered it would soon be time for the Praetor's meeting. This would be not one to miss.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I am on a totally blank mind here. I have no idea what to do now! My bff says settle Annabeth in and do a sequel. Should I? u guys tell me what to do in this story! And pleaseeee review your thoughts. Ill update next when I get enough reviews. I need at least 2/3 but you're welcome to give more. : )**


	4. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**At first I didnt update coz I didn't get reviews but then I did get them and then I had no idea what to do!**

**So yeah sorry for the wait…15 days maybe?**

**Lost track**

**What can I say….my life is depressing…long story u don't wanna hear about it**

**And MAJOR writer's block**

**So just read right now then we'll meet again after the chapter ok?**

**I've made u wait long enough….READ-**

"Annabeth". I whispered.

Her head was on my shoulder and her eyes were closed. Since, she wasn't answering me my guess was she was fast asleep.

_She looks so cute. _I couldn't stop myself from thinking. _She is the prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on._

Holy Zeus, since when was I so cheesy?

I poked her cheek softly. She muttered something. I shook her shoulders and her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Mmmmm?' , she mumbled sleepily.

I couldn't help laughing. My laughter shook the bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why are you laughing so much, Seaweed Brain?"

My insides warmed when I heard her familiar nickname for me. I smiled and took her hand. I drew circles on her palm with my index finger.

"We need to go to the Praetor's meeting, Wise Girl. It's time.", I told her.

She sighed and got up. She fumbled around for her slippers and then fixed her hair. Annabeth didn't usually care about how she looked but this meeting was important and she had never met any of the Romans before.

"Okay, let's go", she smiled.

We entered the hall after having a tiring argument about Annabeth's knife with the that weapon idiotic god. I took my place next to Reyna and Annabeth sat next to Piper who kept glancing back and forth between Reyna and Jason.

I made up my mind to ask Annabeth about that love triangle later on.

Reyna cleared her throat and we all looked toward her expectantly.

" Okay, so Im guessing everybody's been brought up to date with the prophecy here. Which ones the seven are is obvious. As for the mark of Athena I guess Annabelle here will walk alone."

Annabeth gritted her teeth and I leaned forward quietly to correct Reyna.

Reyna rolled her eyes ever so slightly and said, "Yes,_ Annabeth_, she walk alone. I suppose everybody will abandon her. Pity. Now to more important points we have decided that Jason will be given a chance to resume his position of Praetor" She paused for a second and her eyes rested on me. Then she continued." If and only if Percy decides to step down and I'm sure he is aware of what he is giving up while doing so. Am I correct?"

Reyna looked at me. I nodded. Annabeth blinked nervously.

I spoke after a few moments of silence and careful calculation. "I decide to step down."

Annabeth smiled and my heart jumped reminding me that I had taken the right choice.

Reyna nodded as if this was nothing to ponder over. " All right, Jason stay back. You have some catching up to do. Meeting dismissed."

Annabeth and I walked out, my arm around her waist. She fidgeted nervously and I looked at her.

"Percy", she began "I think…I mean I think its better for us to just be, well friends."

I stared at her open mouthed.

_Where did that come from?_

**Okay! I know short and cliffhanger and im killing percabeth? Well…* dodged knife* maybe all depends on me u know? What do u guys want? Ill most probably do whatever u want? Whose a diehard percabeth fan here? I am! I know I just killed them but trust me I am.**

**Okay its gonna take me some time to update. 4 days max and that is if I get reviews. Otherwise whenever I get them dunnn duunn dunnn updated!  
>sorry im a bit high right now<strong>

**Addicttoreading: yeah im Punjabi and from delhi? How abt u? and thankyouu.**

**Goddessartemis: im sorry but that's exactly what im saying! Im gonna discontinue if I get no reviews! Yep, I almost did before.**

**Izzi: I definitely will if people read this thing : )**

**Anangelfromsky: yeah action is on the way! But ideas?**

**Daughterofposiedon1217: thankyouuu! And I loved your percabeth flicks.**

**And everybody whom I haven't mentione dthakyouuu**

**And also also I want u guys to check out 4 years later by soon2bemorslerman. She's my bff and her story is pretty cool!  
>also to everybody in india happy holi! Go rub some colours!<strong>


	5. Chapter 7

**Here you go! I didnt want to keep you waiting. Now u'll know what the hell is wrong with Annabeth.**

"But…", I stuttered, "You were so happy to see me. I thought that you were happy with me"

Annabeth sighed quietly and whispered," Percy you left me. I know it wasn't your fault but the fact is you still did. You left me for eight months Percy. I am happy to see you. The reason I am not crying my eyes out right now is because something changed in those eight months. I changed. I know I said forever and I meant it. At that time. But I wasn't counting on having no one to comfort me for eight months. Eight whole months I thought of you. I missed you. I felt betrayed. It was like Luke all over again. I don't want to get attached to you all over again because I don't want to get hurt. I can't take the risk. I can't feel the pain again. You're too busy saving the world. I thought everything was over. But now you need to go save everybody again. I can't do this anymore."

She touched Percy's hand slightly and leaned forward. She was about to kiss his lips but then she stopped and spoke," Maybe Elysium. But the fact is it's never going to over. Not until we die. And the world needs you right now. Go save it."

I stared. It felt unreal. It felt like Annabeth's words had rough edges. I felt the pain of them as if they were daggers to my heart.

Annabeth turned around and without a glance backward she walked away.

She walked away.

Just like that, it was over.

"Annabeth!" I screamed in agony. I knew it was useless and she couldn't hear me but I just had to let it all out. " It's not my fault I'm a damn demigod! Not my fault its my job to save the world! Not my fault that every prophecy has to have something to do with me!"

I fell on my knees with my face in my hands. I wept my heart out.

I was alone. She had left me.

Her words seemed to echo in my head._ I changed. I can't do this anymore…._

Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did everyone have to rely on me?

_This is it _I decided_. I don't care about the world anymore. Gaea can rule and the western civilization can just go to Hades._

I went to my cabin and buried myself on the bed. Right now all I could think about apart from _her_ was the only girl who I'd even looked at apart from Annabeth. The problem was that she was on a deserted island and there was no way for her to comfort me.

I still loved Annabeth. I was sure of it. But right now Annabeth wasn't there to comfort me. I wanted a sister to care for me and be there for me. Never mind that the certain somebody I had in mind didn't exactly want a brotherly sisterly relationship.

I wanted Calypso.

(Annabeth)

Her heart was aching really badly. She'd just left the love of her life. But there hadn't been any truth in her words she'd spat at him. She'd left him not for herself but _for him_. If that made any sense.

She'd heard the prophecy. She'd spoken to Athena or rather Minerva in the temple. She knew that there was something coming for her and it would hurt badly. She couldn't afford Percy to get hurt. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

This time the prophecy wasn't about him it was her. All about her.

_She walks alone._

Now she could understand. She was alone. Percy wasn't with her anymore. She didn't want anything happening to her stupid seaweed brain.

Except he wasn't _hers_ anymore.

She took off in a sprint. She didn't care about the campers staring at her. She just wanted to feel the adrenaline. She wanted to feel _anything _but the pain.

She wanted to die. She just wanted to escape this world of prophecies and live in an alternate universe with her Percy. She wanted to be a mortal and have children with him.

She wanted to be normal.

But as often as ever, she didn't get what she wanted.

**SO U GUYS GET IT? Obviously Annabeth loves Percy! Like duh! And I might get them together in the end not sure… all depends on my mood.**

**And thankyouuuu for the reviews! : )**

**Im soo happyyyy**

**And I will be having a contest pretty soon winner gets the sneak peak of the next chapter. Basically im uploading a oneshot. So whoever reads that first and reviews and tells me if its okay for my school essay will get a sneak peek.**

**First 5 people to review will get a sneak peek! But they have to tell whether they are following this story or not. And also only when five people have reviewed will the other get a sneak peek. Its okay if the others are not following this story but only those following this will get the prize.**

**So yeah…whenever I upload this thing I will also upload- a broken heart. Btww the sneak peek is already ready but the next chapter is gonna take some time coz I have exams and coz I have to figure out what to do with calypso or should I bring Rachel? Actually prachel is disgusting. It won't be perlapso but something to do with calyso. Lets see….review your thoughts please!**

**And a hint I heart me some pretty number of reviews *wink wink* and please don't kill me for what I did to percabeth**

**And the one-shot ( a broken heart) is about thalia crying over luke. People say I am depressed in life coz I write depressing stories but u guys chill, I will not commit sucide.**

**Also I have an account on fictionpress by the same name so check it out! Only uploaded one mega sad essay about death and demise.**

**NO I AM NOT DEPRESSED! Gawddd**

**Don't forget to review and check out A Broken Heart!**

**Jesus Christ, that was one long an.**

**oh oh oh dont forget that it takes atleast 4 hours for a new story to be uploaded so keep checking.**


	6. Chapter 8

**Okay everybody this chapter is dedicated to the one and only Godessartemis1999.**

**She's the only one who has been reviewing each chapter. And I love her for that! If it wasn't for her I would have left this story long ago. U guys learn from her! I love all the story alerts and favorites n all but I would like some reviews too!**

**Now on with the chapter..meet u after u read this thing**

Annabeth dropped a drachma into the fountain made by the shower in her bathroom.

"O Iris Please accept my offering." She whispered her voice barely audible.

The drachma disappeared into the fog and then Annabeth requested," Please show me Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and leader of Artemis's hunt."

The rainbow shimmered and then cleared to show the inside of a tent. On the bunk sat a girl with jet black hair and heavily lined electric blue eyes.

Annabeth cleared her throat weakly and Thalia's head snapped up. Her eyes searched for the source of noise until she found the image of her best friend with tears streaming down her face.

"What the Hades happened to you Annabeth! " Thalia asked frantically as she ran to the Iris message.

When Annabeth didn't speak Thalia continued," I thought everything went fine with Percy and that he remembers you and still loves you."

Annabeth nodded then whispered in a heartbroken voice," I left him."

Thalia nearly exploded," I'm sorry to say Annabeth chase but for a daughter of Athena you are pretty dumb! Why on earth would you leave that kelp head? You broke his heart Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked at Thalia with tears in her eyes. "I had to, Thalia", she sobbed. "There's been a prophecy about me. _She walks alone_. I walk alone! Do you think Percy would ever leave me? What if something happened to him? Now I'm already alone. Percy can't get hurt. We'll be together in Elysium if I don't make it. We will be together after this stupid prophecy happens if I do live. I can't take the risk with him. I know I'm breaking his heart because he thinks I don't love him anymore but there is nothing I can do about it."

Thalia looked at her sympathetically," Oh Annabeth…"

"There's more." Annabeth whispered." I talked to my mother. She told me some information about the prophecy. She is sending me on a quest. I can't tell anyone because I know if I do they will try to stop me and everything will just be more complicated. Thalia I need you to do something for me. If I don't make it….please just tell him that I love him."  
>Thalia's eyes widened. "Annabeth! You can't go alone! You have to-"<p>

Annabeth twisted her lips weakly at an attempt to smile and swept her arm through the mist severing the connection.

She looked around, wondering what to pack and where exactly to go. Her mother hadn't exactly given her clear instructions.

(page break and back to Percy's POV)

Reyna was the one who told me of Annabeth's sudden absence. She mentioned that Annabeth had left for a quest and that she had left a letter for Piper to explain everything. She hadn't even mentioned me in her letter. She hadn't told anyone about her leads for the prophecy. She'd only said that she needed to do it alone.

What I really wanted to do was find her. I wanted to hold her hand and hear from her that she loved me.

Suddenly I realized that I hadn't heard an _I love you _from her for eight months.

I could practically feel my heart breaking. They were no tears in my eyes. It seemed my eyes were too dry now. No water left inside of me- how ironic me being the son of Poseidon.

I took out my ball point pen and uncapped it. It glimmered into my handy sword Riptide. The only sword that felt balanced in my hand.

I didn't know what to do now. I did know that there was no point looking for Annabeth. She was as stubborn as ever. She would never listen to me. Especially not now.

Annabeth probably knew what to do. She probably knew what the prophecy meant.

All I could do mean while, was sit over here and wait.

I hadn't met Thalia yet or Chiron. I wasn't sure whether I was strong enough to visit Camp Half-blood right now with Annabeth gone.

I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything without Annabeth.

But maybe I could use some help.

After somehow making a rainbow from a spray bottle I brought out one gold drachma and dropped it into the mist.

"O Iris please accept offering."

The mist shivered slightly and I whispered," Please show me Calypso, Island Of Ogygia."

The mist glimmered again and showed a pretty girl in a white dress planting some flowers.

Percy coughed at an attempt to catch her attention.

**I know short! Sorry guys! Okay so now I'm doing a series of one shots called treasure. Pleasseeee check it out!**

**First 5 people to review every chapter I put up in that will get a sneak peek of the next chapter of complications! But u have to temme whether u want the sneak peek or not. U will get the sneak peek wayyyyy before this story is updated. Now it's gonna take time coz I'm kinda busy. After Monday I have a tight schedule.**

**I have a 4 days holiday so I will be uploading and updating chapters to both stories soon! As I soon as I get REVIEWS!**

**Oh and u know when I wrote that Annabeth saying to Percy I changed blah blah scene I wasn't gonna make it that Annabeth was lying. Then I thought that Annabeth is not stupid. She would never leave Percy.**

**I still have to figure out whether Percy gets to know if Annabeth still loves him or not.**

**Until then buh bye **

**Goddessartemis: thank you for reviewing each chapter! I seriously love you,**

**And I wanna know how many people are reading my stories. I have 8 story alerts but like, only half have reviewed. So this time I'm begging u to review.**

**See ya. ;) **


	7. Chapter 9

**This is one of my longest chapters! *takes a bow* im pretty happy with annabeth's POV**

"Percy?", Calypso asked in a surprised voice. Her pretty eyes widening in astonishment.

"Yeah it's me.," I mumbled.

"What happened? Is everything okay? You look like a total mess."

I had forgotten how sweet calypso's voice could sound.

"It's Annabeth. She….", my voice trailed away unable to continue.

"Did she…die? In combat I'm guessing?"

"No", I whispered.

"Then?", Calypso urged me to continue.

"She left me. She doesn't want me anymore. She…she doesn't love me anymore.", my voice broke.

Calypso's voice softened," Actually, Percy I am pretty sure she still loves you. You want to know why left you? Well, it isn't my place to tell you that. Perhaps, if you're lucky Aphrodite will sympathize with you and show you a vision about Annabeth. I know for a fact she has taken a special interest in your love life. Just know that Annabeth still cares about you. And she still loves you the same way as before, if not more." Calypso chuckled. "No wonder she calls you a seaweed brain. Now, just stop and think for a few moments, would she ever leave you like this? She wants you to hate her. She has her reasons. It's why she said such mean things to you."

I could hardly believe my ears. "How can you be so sure?"

Calypso hesitated. Then said," The gods still visit me sometimes. Aphrodite told me something like this might happen. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

I sighed. "Oh well, now what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to trust Annabeth. Wait it out. She is strong. She will figure the prophecy out and she'll come back to you."

"But… I can't just leave her alone. I have to…help her. I need to find some way to help her."

"No, Percy you need to trust her. Just trust her. Trust me and trust her. Everything will be fine."

"But-"I tried to argue.

She smiled and whispered," Farewell, hero. Take care."

And with that calypso broke the connection.

I slumped back.

I stared at the floor in my cabin. Things were slightly better than before. Annabeth still loved me.

That was good.

But Annabeth was in danger. I knew she was smart and she told everyone that she always, always has a plan but I just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

Something was about to happen to her. And it was something bad, extremely bad.

And I wasn't sure what I would do to stop it. I didn't even know whether there was any way to stop what was coming for her.

I still wasn't used to the fact that it wasn't all about me anymore. I wasn't the demigod that the Great Prophecy revolved around anymore. I wasn't sure how exactly to protect her. It was all about her this time. I had thought I would feel relieved that the burden of saving this stupid world was lifted of my shoulders. But it didn't help me feel any better knowing that the burden was now on annabeth's shoulders. The western civilization now had to be saved. I had to care about otherwise Annabeth would perish.

I wanted to get up and do something. My ADHD didn't help much either. I couldn't just sit here and wait. I had to try and find her.

This was it. I wasn't going to find her and help her if it was the last thing I did.

I grabbed a blue duffel back lying on the floor. In the bag I stuffed a few pairs of spare clothes, ambrosia and nectar and….did I need anything else?

Ooh yeah, my shield that Tyson had made for me. The watch that conveniently converted whenever I wanted. I put that on.

I knew exactly where my first stop was- Camp Half-blood. I needed Chiron's input on this stupid mess.

Maybe I would find Annabeth there. The same idea could have crossed her mind too. Or maybe Thalia knew something? I could Iris message her and ask about annabeth's plans. Though, I wasn't so sure if Thalia would tell me the whole truth or not. (**an: I was going to stop here but I got some many reviews for this chapter so I decided to put two chapters in one. Yes, you're welcome)**

(page break – Annabeth)

She hurried along. Her backpack banging against her thigh every time she took a step. Her breathing was becoming shallow. She was tired. She wasn't sure how long she could keep doing this.

This was turning out to be much harder than she had expected.

She knew what she needed, or who she needed to be more exact.

Percy.

She had never done a quest without him until now. Now she was all alone. She had no one to help her.

But no, she couldn't take help from Percy. In the end she was meant to do it alone. She couldn't risk anything happening to Percy.

But would he take her back? After everything she had said to him?

She had wanted him to hate her, it was the reason she'd said all those things to him.

But she loved him she would., forever and always.

She stifled a sob.

She continued forward. She couldn't run now. Her knee was cut badly and it was bleeding.

Her body hurt. Every inch hurt. She was in pain. But the ambrosia was already over. And too much of it could reduce her bones to sand.

She didn't want that. To fail before the start, it was barely the beginning.

Till now she'd achieved nothing. She had no idea how she could do this alone.

She cut the interfering branches with her dagger. Most of them couldn't be cut, they were too thick. They slapped back roughly on her face.

Her face was already so battered now. She could barely see anything.

She was failing and she knew it. She needed help desperately.

**SO HOW WAS IT? Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! Made my day. I was gonna update yesterday coz of all the amazing reviews but I had no tie. Sorry**

**So now I have 20 reviews! Yipeeee can we make it 24 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Love u all**

**Review your thoughts.**

**N somebody review Annabeth is ooc would never say those mean stuff. So if u read the chap ryt now I guess u understand.**

**OH and one more thing! I need an oc! A guy who seems really sweet and charming but is actually not all that great. Facial features, who is the parent god and personality whoever wants to give an oc review. **

**U will get the credits don't worry :D **


	8. Chapter 10

**Hey u guys! I was a bit late on the update this time but this is how its gonna be coz *shudder* EXAMS!**

Her vision was becoming fainter. The trees and bushes were fading from her sight. But she continued her journey. She couldn't stop. If she failed at this quest everything would go wrong. Gaea would rule the world and the western civilization would be destroyed. The titans would probably serve the terrible earth.

And most importantly, Percy would die.

And it would be all because of her. Because she couldn't succeed in the task her mother had given her.

Not that it was an easy task. It had proven to be much more difficult than her mother had made it seem.

Part of her also wanted to make her mother proud. She wanted to prove that she wasn't a failure. She knew her mother's opinion of her had gone down after she had chosen Percy and declared her love for him. Annabeth was still angry at the way Athena had treated Percy and how she seemed to hate his guts but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to make her mother proud.

It was a demigod problem. There was a terrible thirst in each one of them to prove themselves to their parental god. They all wanted love and acceptance.

She wiped the sweat from her brow in frustration. She'd been walking in this forest for hours and hours. She had lost track of the exact time. It didn't really matter anymore.

She still hadn't found what she was looking for.

She stopped. She looked around at her surroundings. She could barely see anything apart from the color green.

To tell the truth she was now sick of that disgusting color. Anything else would be better, so much better.

She realized Gaea could get her anytime she wanted. Annabeth was in her territory. In fact she was surrounded by her territory. Green leaves could grab her from behind at unawares and choke her. The branches of the trees could trip and she could fall fat on her face, breaking a few bones. The forest animals could turn on her.

There were so many threats. And there was nothing Annabeth could do about it.

She continued her journey tiredly. She had absolutely no idea how long this would last.

_A few hours later_

Annabeth could not see the slight and fading sunshine anymore. It was darker than before.

Darkness was everywhere.

Of course she was not afraid of the dark. She had never accepted a night light as a kid. But it was slightly disturbing that she was on her enemy's ground of power with no sight or vision.

She could see absolutely nothing.

What an unsettling piece of information. There was nothing she could do to help it. Ignoring that agitating fact would just help her from losing her sanity.

She had no idea how long this would take. She was extremely tired now, beyond exhausted. She stopped for a moment to ponder then decided _What The Heck_.

She collapsed on the cold, hard and moist ground. Her head rested against the rough and uncomfortable surface of the tree bark. She stared upward. She could not even see the sky let alone, the stars. Maybe it was a starless night. She had absolutely no idea.

She closed her eyes. Soon she could not hear the crickets chirping, she was fast asleep.

And this time slept without any dreams, or nightmares.

**Hey again, so yeah I know a lil bit short. Sorry about that. I didn't have any time. So next chapter probably I'm going introducing the new character. U guys are still welcome to submit an oc! I've already got a good one but if yours is better than I'll take it. Anyway I will be updating treasure in an hour or so….anyone reviews that chapter gets asneak peek about Percy :D I will probably update by Thursday? Maybe Friday**

**I have a geography exam tomorrow : ( wish me luck!**

**And don't forget to read and review! Thank you sooo much for the 27 reviews I got. Can we make it 34?**

**Also those begging for percabeth it will come back! Chill. Percy will find Annabeth in the next chapter. I think.**

**Oh and my new chapter in treasure is called pain and suffering. Last one was happiness. All one-shots you know.**

**R and r! see ya!**


	9. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Annabeth could have sworn that she had just heard a rustle in the leaves, but as her head snapped to where she thought the noise had come from, she found that there was nothing out of ordinary.

How annoying.

She got up and stretched. It was now morning. She had already wasted so much time sleeping. She had to reach her desired destination before Gaea stopped her.

But no one could deny a good night's sleep did wonders.

Gaea hadn't tried to stop Annabeth even once during her whole journey. Maybe Mother Earth was amused and entertained by Annabeth's feeble attempts to save the world.

_Not only the world_, she thought. _Also Percy . He is more important._

Annabeth felt very fresh and energized. Maybe today her luck would be better than yesterday.

She walked forward. She still couldn't run because of her injured leg.

_Snap._

There it was. She had just heard it yet again. The noise told her that somebody was spying on her. She was sure that somebody had just stepped on a twig by mistake.

She drew her knife from her waistband and held it cautiously. She looked around and waited for a few moments.

Nothing happened.

She shouted, "Come out! I know you're there. So don't bother hiding!"

There was another rustle of leaves and she saw a pale face peeping at her through the branches.

The pale face seemed scared. His eyes were wide and fearful.

Wait, his eyes?

Annabeth realized that she had never seen eyes quite like his before. They were strange and startling. His eyes were strangely unique, a unique color. They seemed dark at first glance, almost black. But when she kept looking she knew that his eyes were actually purple.

A very dark purple, as in the color of grapevines.

He was a son of Dionysus.

"Who are you? What is your name?", she asked.

The boy just stared at her. He had dark hair and a handsome face. His pale face glistened with sweat. He looked like he had been running away from someone, or rather something.

Annabeth waited for a few moments, but when she realized that the boy wasn't going to respond she prompted him.

"Well? You can speak right?"

The boy cleared his throat and spoke in a very faint voice. Annabeth could barely hear him.

" My name is Edmund, I ran away from my house and I have been trying to find this place called Camp Half-blood. My father comes to me in my dreams and tells me that it is a very safe place for me. No monsters will attack me there, or so he says."

He looked like he was scared Annabeth would think he was crazy.

The boy looked like he was fourteen, she wasn't sure whether he knew the truth about mythological Greek gods or not.

"Will you help me? ", he whispered.

Annabeth paused for a moment to ponder. It was extremely weak of her to be affected by him and how he vulnerable he looked but she couldn't see any choice other than to take him with her. Sure, he would slow her down but perhaps he could even help her, as soon as she could get out of this stupid forest.

Annabeth nodded as her eyes raked over his torn clothes, pale face and abnormally thin body.

"Here, take some food to eat. And drink some water too. You'll need your energy to pass these woods. They are pretty dangerous and I'll be really surprised if we don't meet another monster today."

The boy's eyes widened even more frightfully at the word _monster. _He took a large gulp of the water and bit a piece of the stale sandwich Annabeth had managed to withdraw from her bag.

And together, they walked forward in hope to see sunlight instead of dark and dreary woods.

**( an : I was going to stop here but the last chap sucked and I got so many reviews so u guys get this as an added bonus! Keep up the awesome reviewing!)**

**( page break and back to Percy)**

I stopped at the Half-blood hill. I wasn't sure how to do this. Just walk in and announce that Annabeth was missing? Or talk to Chiron separately?

Hades, this was confusing.

I continued to walk. I crossed Thalia's pine tree and soon, I could smell the strawberry fields.

It was only now that I was here I realized how much I had missed this place. It was the only place I had ever felt home, the only place I had ever felt normal.

I saw Chiron , he was sitting at a table and staring at it. He looked like he was thinking hard on something.

I cleared my throat. Chiron didn't seem to look up. I cleared my throat even more loudly.

Chiron finally looked up and seemed to realize that he had company.

"Percy? Is that really you?", Chiron mumbled disbelievingly.

I knew that he knew I remembered everything and that I was pretty much alive and well. His astonished eyes were probably because he wasn't expecting me here. Annabeth had told me that she had Iris messaged the centaur. Of course this was before she had left.

"Yeah, it's me. Um hi,"

I didn't know what else to say okay?

Chiron seemed to have difficulty rolling his eyes.

"Why have you come here all alone? Where is everybody else?"

"Well", I began. I wasn't sure how to put this. "Everybody is where they're supposed to be, I guess. I'm here in front of you and well, Annabeth…she just kind of left. I think she left to fulfill the prophecy."

Chiron raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I told him everything. What the prophecy was about, what Annabeth had said to me, what she had written in her note and also what calypso had said.

Chiron paused for a few moments and then said," I see."

After everything was that all I was going to get? I see? What exactly did he see?

I calmed myself down the best I could and spoke

"Do you know where she is? Annabeth I mean?"

"No I'm afraid to say that I don't. I'm sorry Percy."

I nodded. I was defeated. I had no idea where to look for her.

But one thing was for sure, I was not going to give up.

**I know I know its been a while. Im sorry. I was more focused on my series of one-shots treasure. So yeah I finally introduced the new character! I personally love the name. but yeah a hint? Looks can deceive. Maybe Edmund is not what he seems like**

**Muhuhahahahahahaahahh**

**I just love doing the evil laugh. Hehehhe and the weird laugh lol**

**Okay im rambling. U dont care about my various kinds of laughs.**

**Not sure when I can update. Probably by Thursday**

**Review and the chapters will be longer! Like this one. Review and u might get an update by Tuesday or tomorrow even!**

**So I think u guys got it….but yet again…**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 12

**Teddybear****! U'll understand later : )**

Edmund made sure Annabeth was fast asleep. He was taking a risk sending an Iris Message with her right next to him and he knew it, but he had no other choice. There would be no better and easier time to do this than when she was fast asleep. On the other hand, if Annabeth got to know the truth about him the whole plan would fail and he would have to take the blame and along with that it's severed punishment.

He knew Annabeth was a ferocious little thing. If he got out alive from the earth then he would have Annabeth to worry about. From what he knew about her, Annabeth hated those who betrayed her, and he definitely didn't want to see what she did to those whom she hated.

Annabeth wasn't that bad, after all. She was brave and she was pretty. Her blonde curls framed her face nicely. She used the knife well, and she could fend off attacks easily, even though she was a little vulnerable right now, with her injured leg and her even more injured ego.

He could sense her irritation. He could see that she knew barely anything about what she had to do. He had a strange desire to help. Obviously he wasn't falling for her. He just didn't like her running in the forest with no idea about what to do about her quest. This was exactly what she was doing now.

He inserted a coin in the mist made by him. Luckily he had the brains to carry a concealed spray gun in his hidden pocket. There were many more things concealed in there, that Annabeth had yet to find out about. Though he would rather she never did.

He bowed his head and requested for Earth. He had a feeling she wouldn't be very happy with him.

**I know so short! Im sorry! my mom's gonna take the internet any second so I just really need to put this up! Okay so there's a poll on my profile. Which story of mine is better? Treasure or complications? Check it out! Whichever story gets mor votes that's gonna be my concentrated one. That's gonna have better and longer chapters and updated faster!**

**For all of u who didn't check out my profile or my previous author's note I have exams so I'll probably be updating end of april maybe may.**

**And I want some ideas for what to do with this story so please review and tell me ;)**

**If inspiration hits me I'll update before. Im sorry for the wait. I'll miss ya all! :* get the reviews going they are my writing fuel : )**

**See you in may! Dont forget to review everybody :D**

**AND AND AND CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**Okay u all bye now. Love u! n n n im not sure who actually reads these author's note but if u do then ahem ahem a certain weird word u find out of place? If u find it then u get a sneak peek a month before! Yeah I know awesome right. a hint ? okay how about up?**

**And don't worry there's going to be Percabeth and only Percabeth! Edmund can just go to hades. **

**Review ;)**


	11. Chapter 13

Hey you all.

You must be sooo annoyed right now.

I just didn't know what to write. I'm really sorry.

Is there anyone who would like to co-author with me?

Whoever does- U can write the chapter, I'll be there to help. I'll make a few edits. I'll tell u where I want the story to go.

If I don't get a review to this about the co-author in a week, I'll probably be deleting this story.

So you might just want to hurry up.

And don't worry, I'll give my co-author full credits, they deserve.

Review soon : )


End file.
